Amaya (Owlette)
'''(Amaya) Owlette '''is a major character on Zero Plot Whatsoever. History Amaya first appeared on the show in season two episode six, "Something Weird". She married SpongeBob in season four episode eleven, "The Great Marriage". Yes, a little girl married SpongeBob. She starts to appear less and less however, as people forgot about her. #justiceforamaya/owlette Appearances Season Two * 6: Something Weird * 28: The T-Pose Virus * 29 - 30: The Big Bam Super Duper Amazing Season 2 Last Episode Special Finale Of...nothing Season Three * 3: SpongeFather * 4: Love * 6 - 7: Global Warming, Squidward Tentacles, and Danny DeVito * 11: Planet Carl * 14: Optimus' Job * 15: Probably Breaking the Fourth Wall * 19: Something Weird II * 20: Banned! * 28: Is This Cannon? * 29 - 30: Zero Plot Whatsoever: Nintendo War Season Four * 1: SpongeFather: The Second Child * 2: NO MORE EPISODES * 8: "_" * 9 - 10: It's the 100th Episode, Charlie Brown * 11: The Great Marriage! * 13: Don't Catch Disney! * 14: Never Gonna Give You Up * 16: The Goddamn Halloween Special * 24: Toddler Troubles Season Five * 1 - 2: Teenage Mutant Ninja ZPW * 7: Watterson Were You Thinking? * 8: The Jeffy Squad * 14: Hell * 18: You're Fired * 19: Krabs vs. Trump * 20: Krabs vs. A Pal for Gary * 23: Harry Potter and The Really Long Title * 24: Five Hundred Characters Season Six * 3: Blue Flanders VS Red Flanders: THE WAR OF THE USERS * 4: Something Weird 3 * 5: Something Normal * 8: Something Weird 4: Something Weird Takes Manhattan * 10: Something Weird 6: oof * 16: On the Run * 21 - 22: Shoot To Kill * 24: Save the Squids * 25 - 26: I'm Feeling Lucky! Season Seven * 1: 777 in Counting * 4: Goodbye, Robbie Rotten * 5: SOS * 6 - 7: The Road Trip Limo Season Eight * 1: SBFW Loses Steam * 3: Glitch in the System * 5: LEGO ZPW * 6: I Swear if This Show Has Break * 12: another filla epesod * 15: Son of SpongeBob * 16: Prank You Very Much * 18: First Snow * 19: We're on TV?! * 22 - 23: Black Friday Season Nine * 3 - 4: Super SpongeBob Galaxy, Part One * 5 - 6: Super SpongeBob Galaxy, Part Two * 10: Drama, Wars, Fire, and Cost * 12: The Shire * 13: Too Busy * 18: Get New Hampshire! * 19: Rock Bottom Revolution * 24: The Day After Christmas * 26: We'll Never Look Back On a World Closing In Season Ten * 1: Ten Seasons? Wow! * 2: EVERY PLOT WHATSOEVER * 3: Planet of the Owlette Babies * 4: Cover Your Eyes * 11: Nah * 13: Zee Return of Professor Poopypants * 14: The Mirror Globe! * 16: Special Day * 19 - 20: Halloween II: The Halloween Part * 26: Stop It, Get Some Help 2 * 29: Golfing and Christmas Drama, Bi- * 30 - 31: Ch2i5tmas Every Day, Br0! * 32: Something Weird 8 * 33: SUEDDDDDDDEEEEDDEDEEDEDDEAD * 34: Patch's Valentine * 42: Jury Duty * 44: The Ligma Prediction * 47: The Big Improv Season Eleven * 2: CrazySponge vs. Optimus Prime * 3: Hooblah * 4: The Canned Bread Epidemic * 5: PrimeSpongePat * 6: Eclipse of Evil! * 9: Hooplabucks * 10: We Need To Be Family Friendly! * 13 - 14: The Hunger Games * 16: Cult of Crazy * 20: The 2018 U.S Open * 21: Trixie Trixie Tang * 26: Shaq Falls in a Hole and Other Misadventures * 30: Return to Planet Carl Season Twelve * 1 - 2: Zero Plot Whatsoever: Actually No Plot Whatsoever * 3: The SpongeBoys * 12 - 13: Reveostahw Tolp Orez * 14: Pole-Zero Plot Whatsoever * 15: Vote For Me! * 16: Japan vs. Japan * 19: Back in Business * 20: Mood Ring * 23: Remembering Goku * 24: Unfunny Nazi Mob Bosses * 25 - 26: Twelve Days of Zero Plot Whatsoever Season Thirteen * 1: Year of Unluck * 4 - 5: The Ultimate Smash Bros. * 6: ZPW Wrestling * 9: 333 is Half of 666 * 12: Sheen's Wild Ride * 14: Everyone Gets Tired of Zero Plot Whatsoever, So Everyone Watches SBFW Go! Instead * 15: Why You Fortnite is the Best Game of the Year * 19 - 20: Happy Birthday to Who * 24: Back to School Blues * 26: Year of Unluck II Season Fourteen * 1: Can We Reach the 500 Word Limit Asked Purple133? Yes: Look at the stars Look how they shine for you And everything you do Yeah they were all yellow I came along I wrote a song for you And all the things you do And it was called "Yellow" So then I took my turn Oh what a thing to have done And it was all yellow Your skin Oh yeah, your skin and bones Turn into something beautiful You know, you know I love you so You know I love you so I swam across I jumped across for you Oh what a thing to do 'Cause you were all yellow I drew a line I drew a line for you Oh what a thing to do And it was all yellow Your skin Oh yeah your skin and bones Turn into something beautiful And you know For you I'd bleed myself dry For you I'd bleed myself dry It's true Look how they shine for you Look how they shine for you Look how they shine for Look how they shine for you Look how they shine for you Look how they shine Look at the stars Look how they shine for you And all the things that you do Turn your magic on, to me she'd say Everything you want's a dream away We are legends, every day That's what she told him I feel my heart beating I feel my heart beneath my skin I feel my heart beating Oh, you make me feel Like I'm alive again Alive again Oh, you make me feel Like I'm alive again Said I can't go on, not in this way I'm a dream, I die by light of day Gonna hold up half the sky and say Only I own me I feel my heart beating I feel my heart beneath my skin Oh, I can feel my heart beating 'Cause you make me feel Like I'm alive again Alive again Oh, you make me feel Like I'm alive again Turn your magic on, to me she'd say Everything you want's a dream away Under this pressure, under this weight We are diamonds taking shape We are diamonds taking shape (Woo hoo, woo hoo) If we've only got this life This adventure oh then I If we've only got this life You'll get me through, oh If we've only got this life And this adventure, oh then I Wanna share it with you With you, with you Sing it, oh, say yeah! Woo hoo (woo hoo) So That Right There is the Lyrics for Two Coldplay Songs, Coldplay is My Favorite Band. Google Them. So Now I Only Have to Type Fifty More Words. I'm Also Writing Ten Letter Sentences Just For Easy Counting. Matchy Is Really, Really, Really Going to Hate Me Now! Lol He Probably Won't, But I'm Still Gonna Watch Myself. Final 10 Words, This Episode is About the Band Coldplay. * 2: Krampus * 3: The Late Christmas Party * 5 - 6: Teenage Mutant Ninja ZPW II: Rise of Night Ninja * 7: LEGO ZPW 2 * 8: Damn She Sexy * 12: Something Weird: Rebooted * 13: Something Unusual * 14: Owlette Drips in Finess (Not adding anymore 500 word titles) * 18: Birdwatching * 21: Patch’s Puppy Dog House * 22: SpongeBob Mourns the Fanon Series * 24: Screw These Stupid Spammy Titles * 25: Evil Owlette Strikes Back * 27 - 28: Murder She Wrote, Part One * 29 - 30: Murder She Wrote, Part Two Season Fifteen * 4 - 5: The ITV Army * 6: Mind Over Matter * 10: Carl Wheezer's Africa * 15: All Hail Daddy Pig, Part One * 16: All Hail Daddy Pig, Part Two * 17: All Hail Daddy Pig, Part Three * 18: All Hail Daddy Pig, Part Four * 20: Pamtri Land Season Sixteen * 2: Memory Loss * 3: Stupid College * 6 - 7: I Want it That Way * 9: Sponge 17 * 15: Yo Soy Muy Deportisto * 17: 101 Babies Season Seventeen * 1 - 2: Super SpongeBob Galaxy 2, Part One * 3 - 4: Super SpongeBob Galaxy 2, Part Two * 5: Shapes of You * 10: Carl Fixes the WiFi * 14: Eat Long Pant * 19: Story Arc Start * 23: #justiceforecho Season Eighteen * 3: Entity Event * 9 - 10: Something Weird Ate Nine * 15: February Has No 29th! * 16: Nintendo Switch * 20: hey guys go buy our new merch by entering your parent’s credit card number * 21: Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Season Nineteen * 1 - 2: Carl Unintentionally Starts the End of the World * 3: Fapping Without Internet * 6: Battle of Rock Bottom * 9: Case of the Missing Snake * 15: Mod Showcase * 17 - 18: Dynastacia * 20: Carl Unintentionally Starts the End of Time Season Twenty * 12: 500 Bitches * 13: Twenty Three Pilots * 31: Kowalski Analyzes * 33: Ugh * 35: Copyright Infringement * 42: RIP * 43: Joe Mama * 44: Skipmas * 48: Too Many Peeps * 50: February 30th * 51 - 52: Everybody Dance Now! Season Twenty-One * 1 - 2: The Christmas Special With No Plot * 5: Granite's Back! * 11: White After Labor Day * 13: Flex That Tape! Flex That Tape! * 18: Von Strangle * 20: Siri v. Alexa: Dawn of Technology * This is Mii Season Twenty-Two * 2 - 3: The Scroll of Truth * 4: Oplette * 5: Flossing * 7: Traffic Jam * 18: Into the Water-verse * 25: Mr. Bean the Cannibal * 30: Black Grass Roasting On An Open Fire Season Twenty-Three * 8: We Just Passed Freaking 600 Episodes * 15: Henry is Sad Season Twenty-Four * 1: Marked! * 2: Gordon Ramsey vs. Bikini Bottom * 3: Bittersweet Victory * 7: SpongeBob Learns the True Meaning of Father's Day * 12: The OwO Virus * 21: ZPW Treehouse * 24 - 25: We Passed Gunsmoke * 31: ZPW Treehouse 2 * 32: ZPW Treehouse 3: Treehouse of Horroe * 35: Cereal Killer Season Twenty-Five * 2 - 3: Goku's Funeral * 8: Five People and a Mystery * 11: Slenderwoman * 16: World War III, Part One * 17: World War III, Part Two * 18: World War III, Part Three * 19: World War III, Part Four * 20: World War III, Part Five * 21: Satan Throws a Party * 25 - 26: Year's End Season Twenty-Six * 1: Busty Business * 7 - 8: Movie Madness Season Twenty-Seven * 6 - 7: A Hint * 18: No More Romancin * 19: ZPW Treehouse 4 * 24: Epicness to Come Season Twenty-Eight * 1 - 2: It Started with an Australian * 5: A Sad Death * 7 - 8: Get Down! Season Twenty-Nine * 4: The Sixth Doctor * 5 - 6: Level One * 9: Disguise Dischmise * 10: Boom Season Thirty * 1: I Hear the Drums Echoing Tonight * 2: Wii Get Sued * 6: Carl vs. Insanity * 7: ZPW Treehouse 5 * 18: Family Matters * 19: Off the Cloud * 30: Christmas - At the Season Finale! Season Thirty-One * 2: Super Smash Bros. Ultimate XXX * 6 - 7: The Food Battle of ZPW * 16: Asleep to Death * 24: Weird Planet Season Thirty-Two * 4 - 5: Tom Brady Dies * 7: The New Guy * 20: Little Yellow Book ZPW Edition * 22: ZPW Treehouse 6 Season Thirty-Three * 4: Foot Fetish * 16: ZPW Treehouse 7 * 26: Patrick! The Game: ZPW Edition * 30: Travis and the Lil' Bitches Season Thirty-Four * 8 - 9: The Black Hole * 14: ZPW Treehouse 8 * 21: LucyLeviLiamLily * 42: Hey Stinky! * 43: Owlette's Arrest * 49 - 50: Chaotic Cosmos Season Thirty-Five * 5: The Zomp Album * 8: The Great ZPW Cartoon Show! Season Thirty-Six * 1 - 2: Cracks Are Showing * 4: Lincoln and the Analogue Shutdown * 11: Magic? * 22: ProdSe Season Thirty-Seven * 12: This is My Fight Scene SBFW Rumble Amaya appears as a playable fighter in SBFW Rumble, using her alias "Owlette". Category:2018 Category:2018 Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Zero Plot Whatsoever